She Hates Them
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: And right at the moment she hated everyone.  Nunnally-centric, drabble


_**Title:** She Hates Them_

_**Summary:** And right at the moment she hated everyone._

_**Note:** This happens just before Kallen's narration of what happened after Lelouch's death. Lelouch's death has the ability to make me cry in five seconds flat. This was written and posted before on my tumblr but I edited a few things so I can post it here._

* * *

><p><em>I wish for a kind world.<em>

"I'm going to….destroy the world….and…recreate it…." He whispers using his last breath. _For you…_the unspoken words hangs heavy around them. She knows now that he did this for her. It has always been for her.

—_it hurts, her chest hurts. It's hard for her to breathe, the air itself seems to burn her lungs. Punishing her for doubting her precious brother…_

"No! Open your eyes!"

_Please, please, please…_

_It's not fair._

"I would've been happy just being with Onii-sama…"

_I didn't need you to change the world for me._

_I just wanted to smile with you._

"Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!"

It's horrible, the joyful cries of the people ringing in her ears even as her own screams tries to block them out.

They are glad that the Demon Emperor is dead, glad that _her brother_ is dead.

And at that moment she hates them.

Her, Nunnally—who never hated anyone, hates the whole world.

…_hates each and every person who chanted Zero's name in triumph, hates Zero for killing her brother, hates the people who made her believe that her brother was a monster, hates herself for believing._

And she just allows herself, as she grabs on tighter to her brother's bloodied robes as if she could hold onto his life. She lets the hatred wash over her, lets it wrap around her anguish.

She couldn't help anyone or protect anyone. She couldn't even believe in the one person who she should've trusted no matter what.

_I hate all of you…_

_For taking him away…for making him out to be a monster…I hate all of you…_

And she just wishes that everyone would disappear. She didn't want this world built on the blood of her brother, the life of innocents, of broken trust…

She would follow him, she decides. She would be with her brother, she couldn't live without him…

_It isn't hard to die if you had nothing to live for._

Nunnally doesn't know how she heard the soft rustle of clothes beside her when everything is just so loud, _so painful_. _(—her screams, the people's chants, the echoes of rapid footsteps_)

She looks up but doesn't let go—_hoping that maybe if she didn't let go then her brother wouldn't leave her_— and sees the masked Zero looming over her.

_She hates him too._

"You…" She wants to scream at him. Hurl hateful words at her brother's killer but she doesn't, she just glares at him through her unending tears.

…_too much pain, too much tears, too much hate_

He kneels next to her, gloved hand hovering over Lelouch's hand still clutched tightly in her own smaller hand. She moves her hand—and her brother's hand— away.

_Don't touch him. You killed him. Don't touch him._

There is a split second hesitation before that gloved hand reaches its target. And it squeezes gently, as if to reassure. And her eyes widen as she recognizes who this Zero is.

And she wants to ask why but she doesn't because she understands.

_She also hates that she understands. She wants to hate the world for taking so much from her._

…but she understands. And she realizes that she can't die. She can't follow her brother just yet.

This world is her brother's gift to her.

—_she hates it, hates it, hates it._

And she has to look after it. She needs to turn it into the world she wished for, into the world her brother wished—_died_— for.

A kind world.

It's a full minute before she finally lets go of the lifeless hand. She blinks her tears away—she can cry later. Her hand is trembling as she places it on Zero's shoulder. She stares at him and she knows he understands what she wants—what she needs to do.

So he picks her up without much effort and stands in front of the crowd. And she faces them, her face tear-stained but her eyes are resolute.

She raises her hand, slim and fragile and covered with _his_ blood.

The crowd quiets down. She swallows, her voice cannot crack now.

"To a new world. A better world." She declares loudly. And in a softer voice, "_A kind world…_"

The crowd cheers. And again the chants start, now both her name and Zero's. They are heroes.

But all that doesn't matter to her. There is only one thing Nunnally can think of.

This time she would create a world for her brother.

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? Your feedback is very much appreciated!

I wrote this right after watching CG R2's ending again and I really, really thought that everyone were such bastards because I'm pretty sure Nunnally's scream was loud and could definitely be heard and it was so painful you'd think someone would've realized that she was not happy with what just happened...but nope they just keep chanting Zero's name. So that's where I got the idea. I wanted to play with the idea that even Nunnally would feel a surge of hatred for those people because technically they were rejoicing about her brother's death.

I used present tense because I thought it seemed way sadder and also the flow of the words fit better with how I want to portray Nunnally.


End file.
